1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to analysis of financial transactions between parties and, more particularly, to analyzing financial transactions between groups of industries.
2. Background Art
Marketing and advertising of financial services and products to businesses broadly targets potential and current customers. Financial services and products include financial transaction instruments such as credit cards. Traditional marketing and industry analysis does not always identify specific needs of specific business customers. As a result, traditional marketing and segmentation of financial services and products to businesses is not always accurate because it does not effectively identify specific needs of specific groups of business customers. In addition, traditional advertising of financial services and products to businesses uses a broad approach that inaccurately and inefficiently targets business customers because the advertising does not effectively convey how the financial services and products provide satisfaction of specific business customer needs. Furthermore, traditional advertising also does not evaluate the effect of advertisements based on industry transactions between targeted markets. Moreover, traditional marketing and advertising sub-optimally encourages transactions between specific customer industries.
In addition to these problems, conventional financial transaction risk profiling is often inaccurate because it does not take into account transaction risk based on the industries of the respective parties.